Every Heart
by Anzo
Summary: AU. Tell me babe, how many tears do you see me shed? Every heart, especially mine, is something to be gentle with. You ask if I shall share my loneliness with you, but I don't know what to say or what to do... *Full sum inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Tell me babe, how many tears do you see me shed? Every heart, especially mine, is something to be gentle with. You ask if I shall share my loneliness with you, but I don't know what to say or what to do... I was scared of the darkness because I felt alone, so I prayed to the distant million stars and am still waiting for their answer. The planets still go round and round even as my world slowly crumbles from watching you flaunt her around. Us humans are always seemingly seeking the love and peace we desire, is it the same for you demons? Though we've grown more apart, I'm still clinging to the hope that we can work it out.

**Disclaimer: **Kinda wish I owned Inuyasha, but I don't ;3;

So, this is an Inuyasha story I've been thinking about a lot since... *looks through journal for date* January ninth :D I posted this hoping to get some kind of feedback on how I'm doing. So if you're reading this and like it give me a little time to update please. R&R/favorite/alert. Pressure when writing makes it... difficult, and I don't want to stop writing mid-story like I did on my last one. Thank you(:

* * *

><p>I continued to massage lotion on Izayoi's smooth feet as she sobbed. She's actually done a lot of crying this past year. The things varied: from miscarriages, to deaths of close friends, and the stress of finding another job. Any normal being would have felt a natural sense of obligation to soothe the close one tragedy had touched, especially if that close one willingly welcomed you into their home after you'd lost everything, but in all honesty I felt more awful for my lack of concern. Her tears were falling on a waterproof shoulder.<p>

Despite my inability to care, I still tried to console her by rubbing lotion on her feet; it wasn't much but it was something. Plus, it was the only way I knew how to respond without making matters worse. I loved to state my mind and voice my opinion even if no one asked to hear it. Opening my big mouth now to yell for Izayoi to suck it up wasn't going to get her off this rocky road any faster.

Before she got laid off, Izayoi was always busy with work in America. I often longed for her presence when I was younger, and I told her as much the next time I saw her. Though no amount of begging would let her even consider taking me along. "You're too cute, and them Americans will snatch you right up," she had put it. So, for the most part, I was left to be raised by males without so much as women's influence. It was just me, Mr. Taisho, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. A typical day in an all guy house consisted of: wrestling, cursing, a gathering of friends for a backyard sport, or bored to tears while studying with Sesshomaru when Inuyasha wouldn't let me join in. Not only did that shape me into who I was now, my past before that has a lot to do with it, too. But I shook my head in aggravation to avoid going back to that blood stain on my past.

Izayoi's face contorted as if realization had dawned on her, "Oh, sweetheart," she folded the reclined chair back into its place, her feet leaving my hands empty. "You don't have to do this any longer, but thank you." She'd mistaken my head shaking action as something that she caused. Yet despite the misunderstanding, I got up from my place and left without reassuring her.

In the kitchen Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were glaring at another from across the table, neither one touching the steaming food thoughtfully set out for them. I took my usual chair in the middle and began eating.

…

Their dead silence had my temper restlessly stirring and I felt my hands shaking. Yes, this may be their typical behavior, but I was not in the mood to feel the tension. After just returning from America last night— back from attending one of Mr. Taisho's close business partners funeral— I had some major jet lag to muddle through. Demon or not, I knew that they too were suffering from lack of sleep and it was no doubt going to manifest itself through extended and very violent fights.

"So whose team am I on?" I questioned, stuffing a fork full of eggs inside my greedy mouth.

Sesshomaru threw a confused look at me, but kept his thoughts quiet; however they were voiced by Inuyasha, "What are you going on about Kagome?"

"Well," I loudly swallowed before reaching for my glass of OJ. "We might as well get one good fight in before school. I don't want to deal with you cranky nanny's all day, so I'm simply asking who wants the wrestling champ on their team." I pointed to myself as I took swig of the tangy juice.

Inuyasha smirked, and then reached across the table to wrap an arm around my shoulders. I gave Sesshomaru a merciless grin over the rim of my cup. He stared back with little interest and his lack of motivation seemed to put a flame to Inuyasha's and my battle fuel tank. In a matter of seconds we both dropped what we were doing to lung at the youkai. But Sesshomaru cheated, I guess since I was playing against him, and used his speediness to move out of the way so that all me an Inuyasha tackled was an empty wooden chair.

"Keh," Inuyasha crossed his arms, turning his defeated expression away from my view. "What a coward."

My eyes glinted with an open advantage. _Don't ever let the enemy see your backside, _I thought with a victorious laugh as I pounced on the hanyou's back. We started throwing punches at each other then. With our bodies tangled on the floor, me on top, I had one of his arms pinned above his head while he reached out with his other free limb to keep my awaiting fist from pounding him in the face.

"Foolish half-breed," Sesshomaru muttered as he walked by to place his dishes in the sink. He rolled his sleeves up and began washing.

Upon hearing those words, though, Inuyasha completely froze. _Half-breed…_

During sensitive moments like these, I tend to look the other way — not that I could do much else. Inuyasha's older brother knew that insulting label was taboo, at least in this household; but I suppose that by time the usage of the word was banned it had already been flowing instinctively through Sesshomaru's lips and therefore came as an automatic retort. Yeah, maybe the hanyou's ego needed to be knocked down, but that was taking it too far.

Seeing Sesshomaru clean made me quickly finish off my food so that I could contribute to his work. I dried and he washed. That was usually how it worked. Inuyasha, like now, customarily left out of boredom to do what big headed Inuyasha's do best and disappeared. Although I'm pretty sure he's gone to sulk with the remaining time we have left till we leave for school.

"You don't want to walk to school together?" I questioned Sesshomaru. He'd finished the dishes awfully quick and was now drying his hands off. He gave me a side-ways glance, prompting with his eyes that I should continue if I wanted an answer. I narrowed my eyes. "I'm about to knock your ass off that fancy high horse you got there if you don't answer me; save your intimidation for those who fear you." I could feel my face soften; my fury for him dissolving the moment I realized we'd break the tradition of _always _walking to and from school together. "Besides, it's our first day back. So why don't you apologize to Inu—"

My words were falling on deaf ears as Sesshomaru brushed past me. I shivered from his unnaturally well contained anger and turned to stare as he bypassed. The back door swung closed before I could catch a fleeting glance at his back. I returned to my drying duty seconds later, feeling more than a little offended.

- x -

"What the hell Kagome? I thought you were a girl." Inuyasha gave me a skeptical look. "And isn't that _my_shirt?"

"I am!" I retorted hotly, running a hand through my mesh bangs to keep them out of my face. I'd straightened my hair nicely this morning so that it fell straight down my back— now in small waves considering the humidity. What else did he want me to do? Okay, I'll admit that I more than liked wearing my potato shoes paired with my grey sweatpants and Mario characters T-shirt. Did that make me any less of a girl? No, so shut the hell up you stupid dog! "And even if this was your shirt it wouldn't fit over your body anyway!"

"Are you calling me fat?"

I threw my head back and laughed. Inuyasha gave a small smile. "No comment," and like that his slight look of amusement dropped into a frown.

"I am not fat!"

"No, of course not." I waved my hand at him, finding a skip in my step as I did. "Laying off on the instant ramen wouldn't hurt though."

Inuyasha glared daggers at me. "When Hell freezes over maybe I'll think about it."

"Whatever tubby two by four," I pinched the area in which his love handles would be had he had them. "Just don't come running to me when you can't fit through the bathroom door."

"Ha," he threw me an irritated stared, swatting away my hand in the process, but otherwise kept a blank face. "Very funny, now shut up."

"Someone's touchy about their weight," I muttered, but Inuyasha paid no mind.

- x -

"So," I started, propping my feet up on the desk. "Did anything interesting happen while I was away?"

Shippo stared blankly for a moment, his wide green eyes almost haunting, and his pursed lips caused one of his cheeks to dimple. Outside Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Shippo was my only friend. Unlike the boys, his listened _and_ responded. "Well," he finally broke my gaze to run a hand through his auburn locks, the wavy curls instantly folded back to their original places. "We got a new student."

"That's not so bad."

"Yeah, but…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"She's friends with Sango."

"Oh," I immediately felt my face fall.

Sango and I weren't exactly on a friendship level anymore. We never really were; we both just so happened to be the only two from our middle school to attend this hunter/demon school. So freshman year of high school was a fresh start for the both of us; we knew no one but each other. Sango was always more on the girly side, so naturally the guys were drawn to her. As she gained attention, from both male and female parties, I began to fade. In a heartbeat and like a heartbeat was how I put it. I had made Sango's heart race with excitement without so much as saying good morning, she used to be that bubbly, but as more people started to file in her life, the heartbeats, I quickly went away like one. No one remembered their old flame when they've obviously got a new one that burns brighter than the last. Sango eventually stopped speaking to me all together once she heard some nasty rumors of me _messing_ around. She never even came to me to ask whether they were true or not. Later she would just walk past and stare at me like I was the scum of the earth. I didn't bother making friends after that.

Then sweet ole Shippo came along with his boyish looks and a childish behavior that matched perfectly with mine. I knew he'd cracked my hard exterior when it didn't take long for us to bond.

"Don't sweat it Kagome," he put a hand on my shoulder now, giving me a juvenile grin. "You got still got me, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha." The way he made a face at the last name caused me to burst out laughing. Inuyasha and Shippo seemed to be at each other's necks more than I was with him at home.

"Hey Kagome!"

Shippo turned around instantly at the approaching voice. "Speak of the devil," he murmured disdainfully.

I snickered, looking up at the panting hanyou with a smile on my face. "What?"

He seemed stunned for a moment, taking in my face, before he too smiled. My heart stuttered in my chest and I momentarily lost my breath. "Did you check out that new student?" I shook my head. "God," He looked up, closed his eyes, and shook his head too, grinning more largely now. "She's hot!"

"Oh," I even heard Shippo sigh with me. He was the only one who knew how I felt towards Inuyasha— not that I had anyone else to tell —Shippo knew how much I loved that hanyou. "Is she a demon?"

"High priestess," He corrected. I swear his face will split in two if he smiles any wider. "Her family's really big in the town she came from."

"So why the hell didn't they stay there?"

Inuyasha didn't seem to notice my tight voice and clenched fist. "Her big shot parents were forced by the government to come here. Apparently demon attacks are on the rise and there aren't enough people here to protect you defenseless humans."

Humans… he said it as if it were something insignificant we chose to be. I got up in the cocky hanyou's face. "Say that again and the next time I see you standing fifty feet away I'll take out my bow and pierce your heart with my arrows."

It was only then that Inuyasha noticed my violently trembling hands. I wasn't aware until then either and I hide them under my thighs as I sat back down.

He reached a hand out, looking guilty."Kag—"

"Inuyasha," some girl sighed in relief as she spoke his name. "Why didn't you tell me we had the same class?"

"You never told me your room number," even though I was completely pissed with him, he still had the audacity to be able to throw out a smile? "Um…" I could feel his hesitant eyes on me. "This is Kagome, my friend. Kagome this is Kikyo."

I peeked at her from the corner of my eye and regretted it, looking away at once. She was tall, matching the height of Inuyasha's 5'11 foot self, and slender. Her naturally straight hair that fell down her back made mine look like a total tumble weed! As she walked around the desk to better look at me I saw her walk with the grace of a high-class angel and the confidence of a lucky gambler. When I compared her to myself it's no wonder I don't catch the eye of anyone. Hanging out with me would be like being with your brother. Hanging with Kikyo, on the other hand, seemed like it could make you feel like friendship was just the boarder of something more.

"Shikon no Tama," I caught her almost silent comment, the familiar words pulling me out of my pity party.

I know the name rang a bell somewhere. "Excuse me?"

Before Kikyo had seemed to be interested in other things that mostly likely had nothing to do with me, but now she was shooting a full out glare my way.

"What?" I snapped.

"Humpf," she brushed past me, much like Sango had those long years ago. "I've heard things about you Kagome Higurashi and I don't need your bad record ruining my family's good name."

I scoffed when I noticed that she'd only taken the seat behind me. After that seemingly dramatically leave she didn't go far. "Jungle freak," I retorted quietly as the teacher came in. I've never known a girl to be almost six foot in Japan. It was unheard of.

"Sausage meatball," she hissed back.

"At least being 5 foot three is normal, so shut the hell you up you stupid miko!"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru, who also happened to share this wonderful class with us, sternly warned from behind his notes.

I flung Inuyasha a frown instead of responding.

"I know that look." He fixed me with an irritated stare of his own. "Why the hell are you mad at me for?"

Ballsy Shippo actually turned in his seat to face the hanyou, looking as if he were answering a child's question. "Because you're an idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

There was no way I could pay attention to the lesson.

Not when I kept having this anxious feeling of being touched! Every minute or so there would be this hand that pressed itself against my back. It would literally make me freeze. My heart, my breath, and my senses all seemed to just cut off only to return a moment later.

I let my spinning head fall into my waiting hands. My skin felt as if it were crawling, like a million fire ants were biting along my flesh. Everything just got worse when I squeezed my eyes closed. The chair in which I sat in seemed to slip right from under me, though I knew better than to know it did, and gripped the desk with all the power I had in me. _Keep it together Kagome, don't you dare lose it here._

"Kagome," I felt the presence of a hand reach over before it placed itself on my shoulder. The warmth was familiar. While my mind was too foggy to recall, my body registered and remembered that for the time being this person was an enemy and I instinctively retreated from it.

At that moment, the ringing of the bell signaled that it was time for lunch. I felt the warm bodies pass as students filed out in loud chatter. It was only when the room fell silent that I felt another hand on my shoulder. I didn't jerk away from this one, mainly because it didn't feel as if it belonged to a dog. They gently turned me in my seat and my lips parted at the cool capsule they pushed inside my mouth. When their fingernail lightly poked my upper lip and I felt the tablet safe in the middle of my tongue, I knew it was okay to swallow. Someone also put the rim of a water bottle to my mouth. I drank, welcoming the freezing liquid as it wove its way down, dropping into my hollow stomach. I sensed myself coming alive again. My once stunned form removed my shaky hands from beneath my thighs and opened my eyes to see that the fluorescent lights stung.

"Ready to go?" To say that I was disappointed to see _only_ Sesshomaru standing before me was an understatement. Inuyasha was _always _with me during my episodes, especially the bad ones. So when I saw that Inuyasha was not by my side, but at the window with a mildly troubled priestess — his hands on her shoulders! — My emotions numbed. He looked down at her with slight concern.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked me the same time Inuyasha asked Kikyo. I didn't reply, only listened for the miko's reply. However, she didn't say anything either, probably waiting for my answer as well. In the end, neither of us got what we wanted as Sesshomaru slowly lifted me from my chair and began guiding me out the room.

"Don't look at me like that." I heard Inuyasha stumble for the right words he thought Kikyo would like to hear. "It's a psychological thing she can't control. You'll get used to it if you spend more time around us." Was I that much of a freak show? Excuse me if I'm wrong, but Inuyasha seemed to be speaking of me as if I had a disability. Did someone really have to get used to the idea of being near me?

"Hanging around her is not good for my name." She snapped. "Inuyasha I'd love to get to know you, but so long as you're with that troubled wench we remain in different worlds. If I were you I'd be ashamed having _that_tag along with me every day."

I was out of hearing range to hear the rest of the dispiriting conversation. "Why is he such an idiot?" I heard myself impassively whisper. How could he say something like that? Inuyasha and I have been friends since we were in diapers. After we'd been through so much together, both me and his family, how could he even stick around someone like Kikyo? Someone who badmouthed his closest friend? I wasn't able to comprehend any possible reasons he may have.

"I don't think he can help it." Sesshomaru replied simply. "Idiots have strong genes that are easily passed down."

I looked up at him, his figure wavering from my unshed tears. "What do you mean?"

"Both his parents are idiots."

"What makes you say that?"

"They decided to have him didn't they?" I don't think Sesshomaru realized that the glare he was giving the upcoming corner could put fear in the devil himself.

My next words were chosen carefully and delivered evenly. "Considering you share the same dad, does that make you part stupid?" I attempted to lighten the atmosphere.

I received no reply as we rounded the bend in the hall and stepped into the cafeteria. Sesshomaru sought out a table as I grabbed us a few small things to eat. Main course meals at school could not be trusted, so I settled for the safest things: rice and fruit— neither of which anyone had to make or add possible deadly ingredients to. I found the youkai patiently waiting at a table when I was done, a textbook set in front of him. I rolled my eyes at his unwavering commitment to studies.

We ate in silence; except when I asked the occasional question on why/how something happened, seeing as I was reading the text over his shoulder. Turns out the material he was going over was what we'd been learning in class! So when he explained my questions it wasn't much of a shock that I was completely lost.

We had dove deep into our world of physics when it was broken by three people plopping themselves on the bench across from us. My eyes flickered up and then back down to the words in the book. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and— worst of all —Sango had decided to grace us with their presence.

"What is she doing here?" Sango sounded sickened at the fact that we were sharing a table. She mimicked the heavy glare Kikyo put on me.

I shoveled some rice inside my mouth, loving the heavenly flavor the Soy Sauce provided. "It's you and your master that don't belong." Sango scowled, knowing I was calling her a pet to Kikyo. I gave a satisfied smirk and looked to Sesshomaru. "I'm right, right _Oniichan_?"

Sesshomaru stiffened at the word. From the start he's been known to hate it, he said it brought back haunting memories when I used _the_nickname. He never specifically said what the nightmare was, so I decided that playing the Oniichan card couldn't be that bad if he thought it wasn't worth explaining. If anything he'd tell me the awful story behind it so I'd feel bad and never use it again. Of course, though, he never did; I doubt he ever would. Instead, he would simply avoid telling and directed the topic elsewhere. He turned to me now with a tired stare, "honestly Kagome," he took a napkin of Kikyo's and dabbed the corners of my mouth with it. "Don't baby me," I playfully smacked his hand away, smiling.

"Hey look," Inuyasha nudged Kikyo's arm. She looked in the direction his finger pointed in. "There's the new girl I was telling you about. What do you think?"

This new piece of conversation sparked my interest. "There's _another_new girl?"

"Another?" Sango mumbled, covering her full mouth with her neon nail polished hands. Her eyes flickered to Kikyo, and then she was suddenly unable to hold back laughter. "Maybe Kikyo's new to you, but she got here the week you guys left for America." Sango giggles settled into a smirk. "Funny how you assumed that. Was it because you felt replaced by _the new girl in Inuyasha's life_?"

I caught a glimpse at the real new girl of the school, her haunting red eyes found mine before she ducked outside. I turned my attention back to Sango. "Whatever you said to make yourself wear the ugly smug look, I'm so happy I didn't hear it."

Thing is though, I did hear it, and what she said was the truth.

When I first moved in with Inuyasha, age four, he felt nothing towards me but hatred. I would hiccup and he scowled at me, I got sick and threw up and he kept me locked in the bathroom for hours. I was even bike riding with him once, and then after falling in a ditch I was unable to get up due to injury. He left me there until nightfall when Mr. Taisho tracked my scent in search of me. Overall, young Inuyasha wasn't nice.

Later I saw why he was so coldblooded.

It was the first day of first grade and while I was eating in the kitchen, I suddenly heard glass shatter. I flinched as Inuyasha walked by and exited through the backdoor, knuckles bleeding. I walked to school that morning and found the other kids throwing rocks at Inuyasha as he headed for the trees.

I found myself defensively standing in front of him in a heartbeat. 'What the heck are you doing?'

'Get out of the way girl!' One shouted. 'He doesn't deserve to be here anyway. My mommy and daddy didn't pay for me to go to school with a_ half-breed_!' Another said. And that's when I picked up a rock of my own, the size of a fist, and threatened to chuck it at the next person who dare open their mouths. I noticed one of my friends then, Yuki. Her once friendly smile that greeted me in the mornings transformed into a glare so serve that I stood stunned until she turned and walked away. Everyone distanced themselves from me that day.

A bubbling sob brought me back to the reason I was there. I slowly faced the hanyou. His head was down and he had a tiny fist curled up next to his eye while the other angrily clutched his hair. I reached out to him, not wanting him to hurt himself, but as soon as I was close enough he slapped my hand away so hard I heard a crack. Again, I was shocked beyond movement. That is until Inuyasha raised his head, eyes raging with wrath but also weeping. His tears rolled down his round face and dripped from his chin.

'Why did you do that?' He had screamed at me, reaching out to dig his nails into my shoulders. I held back a whimper. 'Now they're going to hate you too!'

'_They_?' I said dumbly, cocking my head to the side. Where _they_ that important? He glared, shoving me to the ground. 'I didn't see anyone there who was going to matter in fifty years.' His lips were trembling then, eyes so, so vulnerable and hurt. I pulled him to the ground with me, letting him rest his head against my chest as he cried. 'But you can bet that I'll be here.'

Our friendship started right then and there.

So that's why I felt hurt now. Why was Inuyasha mingling with the likes of the people who used to treat him horribly? Sango was a lost cause, but Kikyo? She was a mystery. I didn't know how much she could hurt Inuyasha, and I didn't want to. That's why I didn't want her around…

I hated how Inuyasha welcomed her with extended arms, eager to be friends. He was even tolerating Sango, the bitch endlessly mocked us both with every spare second she had, and now she was ass kissing because she didn't want to disappoint Kikyo.

I didn't understand. If we were gone all last week how the hell does he even know Kikyo so well?

I was definitely talking to him about this later and he's going to hear an ear full.

* * *

><p>Dx Sorry if that was confusing, let me know if it was, but I hope you liked it :3 Special thanks to sherry15 and Breeluv. Your reviews really gave me confidence to write this chapter .:hearts:. Also thanks to the fansalerts! And honestly, I'm actually really scared about this story. Even though I'm determined to finish it, the fear of not is still there. *Game face* My New Years Revolution is to finish my first story ever! This one(: So stay tuned, R&R/fan/alert all that good stuff. Oh, and about this new girl, the red eyed on, if/when you review tell me what demon from the InuYasha anime you think she is. Hint: the demon appears only once in one of the earlier episodes and is my all time favorite one .:another heart:. If/when you leave a review tell me your favorite demon of Inuyasha you like best ;) Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

School came to a close, thank God, and the halls slowly started to empty. Inuyasha leaned against the lockers next to mine as I put my extra books away. I gave him a sideways glance, thinking this the perfect time to talk to him alone. "Where's Kikyo?" No, I didn't really care but her location would give me an estimate as to how long she'd be gone.

"She's talking to the class president about catching up in her classes." He yawned widely, eyes watering afterwards.

"You would know."

He glowered at me. "Are you seriously trying to fight with me _again_ Kagome?"

"Of course not."

He huffed, "whatever, just get off my case already," pulling his hands from his pockets to fold his arms across his chest. He shifted uneasily on his feet. "So… would you like to ride home with Kikyo and me?"

"You're kidding, right?" I scoffed, turning my head to raise my brows at him. By the look in Inuyasha's eyes I knew he spoke in absolute seriousness, which made me frown and narrow my eyes. "Okay, dog, what made you think I'd ride home with the two of you? What's wrong with walking? With me?" I spoke the last part so softly he wouldn't have heard it had he not been part demon.

His face softened instantly and he came over to take me by the shoulders, holding me at arms link. "Nothing's wrong with it. It's just that Sesshomaru said we were under a tornado watch. I don't know when I'll be home and I know you don't deal well with storms…"

I broke away from his grasp to shuffle through my locker, pulling out and tossing him an umbrella. "We've walked in the rain before, now let's go." I looped my arm through his the moment _she _arrived.

"Where are you going?" Kikyo shot an accusing glance toward Inuyasha, then at me.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha pulled himself free, causing me to stumble from his abrupt pull away. "But I already promised Kikyo I'd go with her."

"Fine," I snatched my umbrella back from him. When I got to the Exit door, I shot a longing glance behind me. The yearning was gone as soon as it had come. My eyes found Inuyasha smiling at her, like only she mattered. I shoved the door open and headed into the swirling winds.

It wasn't raining yet, so I kept my umbrella safe in my tight fists. My feet took me in all the right directions, so used to this path that my brain no longer had to think about it. However, there was other at hand things to occupy my thoughts: like how the rolling dark clouds were hanging so low. And the rumbles of thunder sounded as if buildings were crashing down. Or how the sidewalk looked as if it stretched on forever. Yes, the walk home was going to be especially long since I was going alone.

Suddenly, my pace toward the crosswalk slowed to a stop and my eyes closed without my consent. It was a weird feeling. One moment, dread was washing over me, and then the next I had this instant sense of calmness. There was music dancing in the air, one that had me wobbling on my feet— dizzy. I fell to my knees, unable to stand as I continued to listen to the song being played.

Where was it coming from? Should I be scared? Damn, if I was attacked and killed now I don't think I would mind if I were listening to this.

A flash of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came as a picture in my mind. Immediately, I fought against the music and opened my eyes. In front of me, I saw a girl. Her hair danced wildly in the wrathful wind, eyes peacefully shut. She pulled the yellow pipe at her lips away from her mouth and the music immediately stopped. I gasped at its absence, the peacefully feeling I once felt left along with the melody.

At hearing the noise, the girl snapped her head in my direction. If I thought I was feeling dread before her song, I was absolutely fear stricken now. She was a beautiful girl: white-blonde hair, petite form, and innocent looks. But it was her crimson eyes. They were strangely familiar. The remaining sun reflected in them and made it seem as if the very souls of the dead roamed there. The girl pulled her red scarf up over her head to cover her ears, then tied it by her mouth. She cast her eyes down, and took a step forward— into the active traffic.

I was on my feet in an instant. Before either of us knew it, I'd taken her hand and drew her body to mine just as a car sped by in the place she'd been standing. We both stood there a moment, absorbing of what could have happened and thanking the God above that it didn't.

She stepped away from me, eyes squeezed closed, and bowed. The girl sped away in the direction I'd been coming from before I could reply.

I did that only thing I could do: I didn't think about it. Waiting for the crosswalk sign to turn green, I went home; not noticing that the rain had began to pour until I was in the driveway. I entered the house through the side door, so I didn't drip water on the good wooden floor, and headed off to the shower.

Mr. Taisho was in the living room when I got out of the shower. He gave me an amusing look. I guess finding me in a Super Man shirt and Simpson boxers were funny. Then again the shows couldn't be more different. He got up from his favorite chair to pull me into a hug. "My child," he stroked my hair. There was no need to try and keep up a front for this man. He always put a crack in my hard exterior. "How was your first day back?"

_Emotionally draining. _"Rough. What about you?" I directed the conversation toward him, not wanting him to question me further about it.

He sighed, sitting back in this comfy chair and pulling me down into his lap. "I've been ill all day." I made a face, scooting myself away from him.

"Well, thanks for spreading the germs. I appreciate it."

Mr. Taisho chuckled, lowering my head back down to his strong chest and patting my back. I closed my eyes, finding comfort in feeling young again. It's like he's taken me back to when I first moved in with his family. I would always come to him because when I had to leave his side I left happy. He said he'd always wanted a daughter because he couldn't baby his boys; mainly because Izayoi did enough of that, so he showered all his doting adoration on me.

"You know as well as I do that human sickness does not affect us demons in the slightest." Mr. Taisho smiled. "There's just been a strong demonic presence in the area lately. It's given me a headache. Do you feel it?"

"No," I reply.

He was silent. "So, about them boys, where did you say they were?" His sudden turn in topic caught me off guard.

I hadn't even mentioned them, let alone said where they were. "Sesshomaru said he had practice and Inuyasha's out with his new girlfriend." Mr. Taisho raised his brows in shock. "A girl that's a friend," I corrected myself, feeling my cheeks heat. I felt my face scowl in anger toward my idiot mistake and tuned my head from view. "He was all over her today. Inuyasha sat by her in classes, helped her around school, talked to her instead of me! The reason he's doing it is what I don't understand. She's threatening our friendship, clearly determined to make it nonexistence, and he doesn't care! He's picking her over me! Why is he so eager to be friends with someone like that?" Finally, I could let it out and tell someone.

Mr. Taisho was giving me a pitying look the whole way through my rant. I wanted to smack him across the face for looking at me like that, but I suppressed the urge. Instead, I withdrew my shaking hands from his now wrinkled T-shirt, seeing as I was clutching onto it during my angry outburst, and began to get up.

"I don't think you understand," Mr. Taisho leaned forward on the edge of his chair, grabbing my arm in the process to stop me from leaving.

"What is there not to understand?" I choked out through my tight throat.

Mr. Taisho let me stand in silence, probably hoping I'd see where he was coming from. When he noticed that I couldn't see what he did, he sighed. I settled for the floor by his feet, feeling that he was about to talk for a bit.

"Kagome," he said sternly.

I put my chin on his knee, looking up at his serious gaze. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me the names of Inuyasha's friends?"

"Um…" Their names all begin with Kagome. "I can sir."

"Now can you tell me the names of Sesshomaru friends, er, followers?"

"I can't," the number was enormous. I would be dead before I could even say the final name.

The Great Dog Lord's eyes softened. "Can you understand now? It isn't often that Inuyasha has the chance at making new friends, so he jumped at it without thinking. Kagome, dear, he's not intentionally hurting you. If anything he wants another person who's as good of a friend as you are."

What if I want to be the only one though? What if he develops feelings for Kikyo, feelings I've always wished he'd direct at me? What if he leaves me to be with her? I can't lose him like that. I can't lose him at all! Why doesn't anyone understand _that_? Inuyasha, you of all people should know that I don't want to see you go. You said that I've been on your case all day! That's why! Anyone else around to see me nagging at you should know. I shouldn't have to say them!

Mr. Taisho hauled me from my thoughts by picking me up from under my arms. "Still small enough for this," he smiled, the thought pleasing him.

Although I didn't smile back, my bottom lip trembled. "I just don't want to be forgotten." I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms falling limp at my side, and my head rested on his shoulder.

"You won't," he spoke softly as the door opened.

I felt the cool whip of the air as it slipped into the house.

"Father—" A new voice called.

"Sh," Mr. Taisho hushed him. I didn't notice how tired I was until then either, so I let my sleepy eyes shut.

A moan of thunder jolted me from my dreamless sleep. Lightning flashed through the window, causing sinister shadows to dance on the wall before fading a second later. I rested my forehead on my knees as I pulled them to my chest. I whimpered as the noises and dark figures continued to torment me.

"I'm here," A familiar warmth rose up beside me. They gently laid me back on my side, running their fingers through my hair to soothe me. It was until I stopped shuddering that they curled up beside me, snaking an arm around my waist. "You're not alone."

This. This was the Inuyasha I knew. The Inuyasha I fell hopelessly in love with. And the Inuyasha I would fight to keep.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** *Promises not to ramble, just read please* I want to again thank all who favorite/alerted(: Also to sherry15 for reviewing. Lol, when I read it I never really thought about it like that. But after thinking about it, I see now that that's going to play a role in the story. You were close on your guess, too. Kagura does have red eyes and is in the story but she is not the new girl. Now, I want to talk about reviewing. The reason I'm asking for you to is because I want to hear your thoughts about the chapter or story in general. Is it moving too fast, should I slow down? Do you like it? All of these are important. If there's something you'd like to see I'll do my best to add it in. If something needs to be changed, like if it contradicts itself, I want to know. Or if my characters aren't believable or Mary/Gary Sues/Stu's Dx Now I'm rambling when I promised not to ^w^ R&R/favorite/alert! Guesses for the new girl are still up. If you want to, go back to the last chapter A/n to see the hint. Sorry for any confusion. I'll edit and clear it up if you ask to. Byebye:3


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, my God!" I screamed as it hit me again. Whatever it was knocked me in the chin, forcing my head back against the mattress. I caught it with my hand— it was a foot — and those long toenails could belong only to one half-demon, "Inuyasha." The name tasted bitter in my mouth.

An incoherent response came from said person. The stupid dog rolled over, aimlessly patting the empty spot next to him. He jerked awake then; his tawny eyes rapidly scanning the room until they landed on me. Relief seemed to flood through him; either that or it was a troublesome effort to keep his shoulders taut.

Now that his worry had been abolished and was no longer a distraction, Inuyasha noticed his foot being held in my hands. A slow smirked crept on his face.

"Feelin' kinky this morning, Kagome?"

My face instantly heated. "Perv!" His foot was thrown aside in an instant. In spite of my act, he stuck it right back in my face.

"Don't let me stop you." He persisted, leaning against the headboard with his arms behind his head. "I'm not objected to a nice _foot rub_."

"I don't think so." I hissed back.

"Kagome," Inuyasha cooed, smirking smugly. "Don't get so flustered; I'm joking."

I shoved him, and was reeling back my palms for another go when I suddenly found myself sprawled on the floor. Inuyasha didn't have it in him to wrestle me like he did Sesshomaru, but he made it equally exhausting. I pinched one of his dog ears between my strongest fingers and pulled him down to the floor by his silver hair. Once I'd thrown Inuyasha's face into the floorboard, I found myself slugging off to the kitchen, my energy already running low. Only when I was halfway there the hard corner of the archway slammed into me. I slipped to the cold wooden floor, woozy from the impact. There was a sly chuckle approaching close on my right. My eyes snapped open at the sound and I reached out to grab the passing ankle. The owner of it stumbled and I used that to my advantage, pouncing on their hunched form. We tumbled back to the ground.

"Ba~ka," I whacked Inuyasha on the back of his messy bed head. "Don't try to redeem yourself after losing a fight only to end up looking foolish!"

"I wouldn't have to hold back if you didn't act like a sissy every time I beat you." He spat back.

I pulled on his ear, raising it to be level with my lips. They twitched under my hot breath. "Wanna repeat that, pup?"

His brows furrowed. "Yeah, I said—"

"Enough you two!" Izayoi glared down at us, hands on hips, and spatula gripped in tight fists. "I will not have you start every morning with a fight. Now seat yourself at the table and hush; your father has a headache." She turned from us then to tend to the food sizzling on the oven.

Sesshomaru was sitting next to me as I took my seat. He was shooting worried glances toward his father, who had his head in his hands opposite us. "You still not feeling well, Mr. T?" I asked in favor of Sesshomaru, knowing he wouldn't do so himself.

Mr. Taisho raised his tired eyes to meet my gaze, "Afraid not, dear."

I frowned. "You sound awful. Is there not a demon doctor you can go see?"

He cleared his throat, though he sounded better before he'd done so. "It's just the powerful demon aura I was telling you about yesterday. No need to stress out over this old man."

"Hire a priestess to get rid of it then." I suggested as Izayoi slid a plate of food in front of me.

He shook his head. "It's too widespread and there aren't enough here to do the job."

Inuyasha piped in then, talking around a mouth full of sausage. "But weren't there some new priestess's that came in last week?" I knew he was referring to Kikyo and her family.

"Yes, however, only a single daughter is gifted with spiritual power. The rest of the family are your average humans, running their own business."

The rest of breakfast was eaten in peaceful silence. When it was time to go, I kissed Mr. Taisho on the cheek. He smiled over the rim of his cup, drinking some crushed herbs Izayoi wiped up for him, and ruffled my hair. Us high school going kids left the kitchen to get ready.

It was after showering that I tried to open my door and found it locked. I was dripping wet in a towel and it was cold! "Izayoi!" I ran back into the kitchen to find her and Sesshomaru washing dishes.

The most-of-the-time-angelic-faced mother gave a murderous scowl when she saw me. "Just what do you think you're doing young lady?" I've noticed that her voice gets low— almost a growl —and she doesn't use my name when I'm in deep trouble. Or about to be in it.

At the moment, I couldn't care less about being relentlessly scolded for dripping water on her good wood floor. My room door had been locked! What did she expect me to do? Stand there and freeze to death? "Why can't I get into my room?"

Izayoi pointed for me to head into the carpeted living room. I stomped my way over there, holding tight on the towel I desperately didn't want to slip off, and stood in front of the warm fireplace. The furious mother followed, shutting the folding doors behind her. I almost cringed when she turned to me with her normal smile.

"What you wore to school yesterday was completely unacceptable." Izayoi tsked, retrieving a bundle of clothes from a cabinet we used to store blankets.

I gulped, already feeling a sweat trickling down my back…

After trying to wiggle away from her grasp for fifteen minutes, I finally got away. I nearly ripped through the folding doors to get out, but as soon as I was I took off. The tears I fought hard to keep back made it hard to see, though, when I saw a figure getting up from the table, I jumped at them. Wrapping my arms around his torso and burying my face in his chest.

"What on earth, child?" Mr. Taisho said with the smile I knew was plastered on his face.

"Take pity on me and shun the women who committed the crime of putting me in a skirt." I clenched his T-shirt with my angry hands, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. "I look horrible in things like this!"

Mr. Taisho shook his head, chuckling. "Your brothers would beg to differ."

I shoved the no good father figure away from me, quickly seeking out my bag and leaving before the boys could see me. No matter what anyone said I would never feel right in anything revealing like this skirt. Kikyo wasn't the first to call me Sausage Meatball. There were other cruel names along the same lines, one's that repeat to me over and over when picking out clothes. If there were time, I'd find a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved T-shirt, but, of course, there wasn't. So I headed off to school, knowing full and well of what the whispers there would say.

_What a fat bitch. No wonder she hangs around that half-breed Inuyasha; a no good for a fat no good. _

The walls of this world and mine started building. Though my weight wasn't the only thing I got made fun of for— trust me there were plenty of others —it was just a big one mainly because they knew it got to me. And I couldn't exactly say I wished that everyone would back off. No, because I knew they wouldn't. This was the price I paid the day I decided to befriend a certain half-demon. It was a price I was willing to clench my teeth together and get through— alone if necessary. So long as I had Inuyasha with me, everything would stay okay. After all, he wouldn't stick around if he knew how much emotional pain I received each day— hell, worse rumors about him leaving me would spread like wildfire. So I'll wear this skirt, even if it raises when I bend over and any other wrong moments. If it makes Inuyasha want to continue to be at my side, I'll do whatever it takes to keep him there.

After all, he and his family were all I had left at the end of the day. No more. No less. Rumors weren't going to matter in fifty years when we're old and struggling to retire early. _Because I can bet that he'll still be here, _I thought with a smile and feeling much better as I opened the school doors, entering an unpredictable world of chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **I guess this is fillish chapter. It only gives a little insight to Kagome's feelings and hints at her past. Sorta. Feel free to review on what you got out of this because originally it was supposed to be longer, including the drama I planned on putting in, but decided against it. Save it for next chapter. There has been a lot of rippin' and runnin' this past week. Know why? 'Cause it's muh birthday today :D Thanks GothBlue for reviewing. It made me smile real big(: Also thanks to the new fans/alert people. R&R/fan/alert and I will see you guys later. Peace. Love. And Soy sauce!

P.S. sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I will try harder next time (;3;)


	5. Chapter 5

There was a shift in my body as I crossed school grounds. I was perplexed by the appearance of the new unbalanced feeling and tried to ignore it as I walked inside. But it was relentless and determined to be noticed, so I sought out the girl's restroom.

Facing the mirror, I raised my shirt to find a glowing outline of a circle. It bordered a quarter sized section of skin on my side. For a few moments I could only stand in wonder as the selected area shined in the purest pinkish-purple color I'd ever seen. I gently traced my finger over it and felt it pulse beneath my touch. A sense of power surged through me for a split second, and the instant it was gone I yearned for more. I was lighter and an invisible atmosphere filled me each time I pressed against the mysterious spot.

Growing murmurs began stirring outside and I struggled to push my tight ruffle blouse back down before the door opened.

"Guess who?" Someone placed their hands over my eyes, causing me to nearly jump out my skin.

A twisting knot of fear formed in my stomach as I quickly jumped away from them. I was backed against the furthest wall, which was the most distance I could put between us. "What are you doing in here Koga?" I snapped at him, my voice iced over with loathing. "This is the girl's bathroom, so get out!"

He shook his head, smiling. "Don't be like the, babe," the demon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I can't help that you've got a strong pull I can't resist."

"Stay away from me." I managed to hiss between clenched teeth. "There is no pull, so quit trying to convince yourself into thinking there is. There won't ever be anything between us again."

His brows furrowed together as he began walking in my direction.

Koga was my summer fling. As the fun in the sun days came to a close, I was determined to break things off— knowing he would not let the loving person he was with me be viewed by the school. But then, he told me that he couldn't let me go. That he loved me more than the sun liked rising each morning. That I was different and that he loved me. What girl wouldn't be flattered speechless? However, it didn't go without a catch. Our relationship would be secret. With that said, our hidden relation went smoothly into the school year. Toward the end of our affections, all I could remember was Koga getting wrapped up in drugs. At one point he wanted me to try them with him, but I refused. The following days after his drug tempt was where my memories got foggy. I couldn't remember a damn thing.

It was on a particular day that I recall walking to school, heading to the stop Koga and I always did to make-out before class, and found Inuyasha snarling at my boyfriend. The hanyou had the wolf backed up against the ally wall— fear stricken— and was yelling for him to never come near me again. I'd never seen Inuyasha so far gone in rage as he strangled Koga into unconsciousness. He left without noticing me and I snapped out of it to run to Koga's side. I cradled his head in my lap as he came to. His eyes fluttered open and became hard at the sight of me. He called me a slutty whore for messing around with Inuyasha while we were dating, kicked dirt in my face, and stormed away in a whirlwind.

So as he advanced toward me now, I shakily rushed inside a bathroom stall, locking the door behind me.

Koga chuckled darkly from the other side. "Nice try, but you know that won't keep me from getting you."

"Maybe not," I replied confidently as I got on the dirty ground and began crawling under the other bathroom booths.

Koga was not a dumb man, unfortunately for me, and caught me at the arm as soon as I emerged from my trip down under. I attempted to wrestle myself free, throwing kicks and squirming around. All tactics were useless as Koga caught and blocked everything I threw at him. Realizing this and having no other choice, I went limp in him arms, causing him to react fast in catching me. He let me rest on my knees, head titled down, and hands raised to his lips as he squatted before me.

"Come back to me babe," his lips moved lightly across my knuckles, rising goose bumps on my gratefully sleeve covered arms. I never thought I'd be thankfully to Izayoi for putting me in this silky curtain of a shirt. Yet, here I was almost in tears of appreciation when I couldn't feel the trail of kisses Koga planted up my arm. "I'm not stupid enough to put you through anything I did when we were together." The kisses got to my slightly exposed shoulder, then up to my collar bone, and the dip in my neck. It was when he backed me up against the wall, and found his hands on my sides, that I let out a moan.

He was rubbing his thumb against the place I had found marked by a glow this morning. Its throbbing power combined with his intense kissing was sending me into overdrive and making me a slave in the world of lust. "That's the response I want baby." Koga whispered in my ear as he let a wondering finger find its way up my skirt.

I gasped at his cold touch, about to release another moan, when reason came and hit me. This was not right. Not right at all! Inuyasha would not have been snarling at Koga that day if he thought he was a safe guy. It's not every day you see him doing that unless something up. So I grabbed Koga's hands and shoved him away at the same time. However, he was persistent, putting our foreheads together.

"Do you feel that?" He breathed heavily.

"Feel what?" I heard myself sigh as the tingling hum in my side faded.

"My heart," He uncurled his hands from my grip to flatten my palms against his chest. "I miss how you made me feel Kagome."

I gulped, squeezing my eyes closed and fighting the urge of wanting to give into his words. I realized why I might have agreed to date Koga in the first place. He was everything I wanted with Inuyasha. But the lifetime love I held for the hanyou could not be substituted or filled by another's lust. "Desire does not make a healthy relationship." Koga lips inched toward my neck. I pushed back. "Stop."

"You don't want me to."

_So? _"Yes I do… G-g-g-get off me!"

Suddenly, I again found myself spread out on the floor. Only I wasn't playfully wrestling with my best friend this time around. Koga's body hovered over me, his hands pinning mine above my head, and his lower area restraining my legs from moving. He lowered his lips to ear, "I will have you." The wolf demon whispered just as I felt a spark.

My side blazed with a fury. I rolled over, writhing on the cold tile as the intense fire spread throughout my whole being. I took a peep through my eyes, finding Koga had been thrown off me by an unknown force and was knocked unconscious. Yet, I didn't feel relief. My eyes widened in horror as I looked down at myself. My entire body radiated that same pink-purple glow I saw on my side earlier. In the following minutes, I let my heart rate calm down. As I did, the glow around my trembling body slowly began to recede.

I stood on wobbly legs and bolted for the door. It seemed as if I had rounded every corned before I found a certain hanyou.

"Kag—" His words were cut off as I threw my arms around him.

I wasn't sobbing— though I felt like I could. Just having him respond by wrapping me up in his chest was all the support I needed to keep it together. Inuyasha placed his head beside mine so that his mouth was level with my ear.

"What happened?" I heard his nose sniff the air. Inuyasha stiffened and pulled me back by the shoulders, giving me a look that said he was attempting to hold back his anger. "Why the hell do you smell like arousal?"

"I-I-I don't know," I stammered quietly, not wanting to be wrongly accused. "Koga came into the bathroom… and there was this buzzing… and…" my memory of just moments ago felt so far off and clouded. I was overwhelmed and barely able to speak as I realized how horribly wrong my words came out. I opened my words to correct myself but was beaten to it.

"What did I tell you about that guy?" Inuyasha roared, releasing his hold on me like I was contagious with a fatal illness. "Do you have any idea of what he's done?"

"No, I don't actually." I grew defensive, forgetting my earlier trauma to stand up for myself. "Because you never told me anything! What am _I_ supposed to do when I'm told that my best friend broke up with my boyfriend for me_?_" It's hard knowing he did something so drastic without consulting me first. Up until now, I trusted his judgment. Now that he's fighting with me over what he thinks just happened between me and Koga, I'm starting to question it. "What do _you_ expect me to do?"

"Not hook up with a guy only to get hurt again!"

"Again?"

Inuyasha gave me a grave expression, debating whether to tell me by the looks of it. "He was drugging you, Kagome." He finally said.

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha broke eye contact to gaze out the window, probably wishing he were anywhere but here. "Every day after school, when all of us at home thought you'd actually found some people to hang out with, you were really getting high with that bastard. You'd come home more ditzy than usual. You wouldn't eat. Or think to keep up on your hygiene. Even when you came and slept all day you looked tired as hell. It lasted a week into school before I figured out it was that mangy wolf messing you up. God," Inuyasha put a hand over his wrathful eyes. "Who the hell knows what you two did. Sorry that I was looking out for you."

"I don't understand though." Somehow I managed to find a strong voice. "It's been a month since all that happened and he's treated me like crap. What would make him come back to me now?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, taking a full look at my clothing. I might've blushed had he not spoken his next words. "Maybe if you quit being eye candy for the whole school and stop flaunting the assets you think you have he wouldn't bother."

My foot had a mind of its own as I let it swing freely. It hit a satisfying mark and I watched as the hanyou fell to the ground, clutching his_ assets_. "How dare you say that?" I felt the heat from my side ignite my body, covering me in that pure glow.

The beeping of the intercom sounded before a robotic voice began speaking. "Attention students, today is a training day, please report to yours designated areas."

With that, I stormed off to the gym, remembering that I had gymnastics. I also recalled that I forgot to take my practice bag with me this morning due to the insecurities Inuyasha just reminded me of.

"It's rare to see a fat gymnast." Some girl in her training bra murmured, purposely loud enough for me to hear as I entered the gym. She and her friend were on the floor stretching, taking glances my way.

"Yeah, I know, but you also don't see a talentless student attending here either. Stupid human doesn't have a reason to be here at all. If she's not a demon or a slayer what good will she be if there's another war?"

"We can always have her roll over on our enemies!"

This made her friend laugh. "Or have her jump and create a crack in the earth so they fall in."

"Hopefully the crack would be the gateway to Hell. That way we can push her in and never have to see her again!"

"Brilliant!"

Both girls turned to smirk at me as I passed and went into the changing rooms.

If I had known the day would be this bad I would have never gotten up this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **So... I feel like I'm moving a bit fast in this story. Anyone else think so? I don't want to slow it down and have people think it's dragging. Opinions please! Thank you xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx for the birthday wish and review ^0^ Also to bee1313 and KikyoResurrected b/c you guys are fun to PM. I don't have much to say about this time so I'll end the authors note here :B Hope that anyone who experienced the rough tornado's we had yesterday are okay!


End file.
